harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Albus Potter and The Unwound Future
Albus Potter and the Unwound future is my Fanfic. Hope you enjoy!! Prologue A flash of light. Then another. They were Pink at first, but as they dimmed, the hue faded into the palest violet and formed a plume of eerie mist above the crumbling, granite grey headstone, creating a swirly, eerily soft column of darkening shadow. Shrieking, muffled by the smoke, echoed around the deserted churchyard. Some feet away, the spine of a giant, spectral dog tingled, starting at the top of its tail and running along to the base of its thin, bony skull. In one fluid movement, it threw back its head and howled, the noise piercing the silence of the night. A few metres away, a tall, hook – nosed man stood up shakily and smiled. They were back Chapter 1 As the Hogwarts express chugged around the corner, Albus Potter slid open the door of the first glass- doored compartment he came to. This was an extremely bad and unwise decision. He was chased out by a hoard of angry - looking seventh years who had been practicing advanced spell casting and, quite clearly, did not require the presence of a silly little first year. The next time, he was more fortunate about the door he chose to open. As he entered the second compartment, he caught sight of a small boy with mousy brown hair, who was sitting up in the luggage rack, holding his knees up to his chin. A miniscule ginger kitten was asleep beside him on an old, rather battered trunk. The boy did not seem to realise Albus had entered the apparently empty compartment, so, catching sight of his new acquaintance, Albus cleared his throat softly and hesitantly to make himself noticed. The boy looked down at Albus and grinned nervously 'Hi' he said, straitening up slightly and exclaiming as the train lurched forwards as it picked up speed and nearly dislodging the boy from his precarious perch. Albus was slightly taken aback, because one of the boy's eyes was purple, and the other was hazel brown. Even in the wizarding world, this was not very common, and Albus, being curious, stared into the boy's eyes. He noticed the confused look on Albus's face, and said despairingly 'Oh, not again'. He then shook his head vigorously and screwed up his face, and his eyes both turned a violent shade of acid green. He took out a mirror and examined his newly coloured eyes critically, frowning at his eyes' new hue. 'Close enough.' he sighed wearily, dislodging his cat from the gap between two bars and replacing her on the trunk again. 'My name's Thomas'. He grinned sheepishly, twiddling the aglets on the ends of his shoelaces. 'Sorry about the thing with the eyes. I'm a metamorphmagus, and I can't really control my powers properly yet. My parents thought it would be a good idea to send me to Muggle school when I was younger, and, well, I don't think my teacher appreciated the fact that I couldn't stop my hair turning pink' Thomas chewed his bottom lip, staring at his shoe. He appeared to be carefully studying the markings on the bottom of the sole. The young boy seemed distant, as if recounting this childhood memory had transported him back in time. Albus wondered vaguely if Thomas had even wanted to come to Hogwarts in the first place, because even himself had felt hesitant about boarding the train and leaving his parents and sister behind all alone in Godric's hollow. His older brother James hadn't cared a bit about how Ginny and Harry Potter had felt when their son had first left home, and had been eager to jump aboard the Hogwarts express and be carried away across the countryside, far away from his family. Albus had been content to stay home and play with his younger sister lily, carefree and only thinking ahead to what would be for supper, or messing about in the back garden or around the other cottages in the September sun. He found himself staring into the past, lost in time, with a tear of homesickness welling up in his emerald green eyes, just as Thomas had been a few moments before. He tried to pull himself together. Hundreds of students had got on the train that day, and they weren't crying, so why should he? Albus climbed into the luggage rack, aided by Thomas and with his tiny kitten Dax clinging to his back with razor sharp claws and mewling in protest. 'I 'm Albus' he said, settling himself precariously on the edge of the rail beside Thomas, who now appeared to be sporting a tangled mop of curly black hair. 'Aren't you Harry Potter's son?' Thomas asked, intrigued, like almost every other child Albus met, if they had just been acquainted with the son of the famous and world renowned 'Boy who lived' 'Yes, I am' Albus replied, remembering what his father had told him about people who goggled at him and who's eyes scanned his lightning scar, a mark of love from Albus's deceased Grandmother, Lily. He wasn't sure he was ready to take fame just at that particular moment, so he quickly changed the subject. 'So, what house do you think you'll be sorted into, then?' inquired Albus, eager to move the conversation away from his family, and to centre it on something new and exciting. Even though he almost certainly knew he would receive his Hogwarts letter, when he first saw the letter addressed to him lying on the doormat, he had snatched it up off the ground and bounded upstairs like an excited three year old. He had always wanted to come to Hogwarts, and now he was on his way, he had put all his worries behind him and was now even more eager to be sorted and start lessons. 'I don't know' replied Thomas, thoughtfully examining the soles of his shoes again. 'I think maybe Hufflepuff. All my family have been there, and my Mum and Dad were Hufflepuff prefects' But Gryffindor or Ravenclaw will do just fine' Albus knew exactly what his new friend was thinking. "Not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin" He felt the same way too. He could imagine the taunts and jeers he have to endure if his brother James knew he had been sorted into the house of the snake, and the looks of disappointment on the faces of his parents, whom had both been in Gryffindor. 'I hope I won't be put in Slytherin though' Continued Thomas, voicing Albus's Thoughts with new look of slight fear and anticipation on his pale, pallid face. 'I couldn't stand it to have my whole family think of me an outcast. My great aunt Lucy says that when she dies, I'll inherit her old time turner! I think that it's one of the only ones left now! But if I get put in Slytherin, I think Jessica will get it. She's my older sister and she would never give it a rest if she got the time turner' he finished.' 'Do you have any other brothers or sisters?' Inquired Albus, Settling himself into a better seating position and depositing Dax onto the trunk so that he could lean back onto the wall and ceiling and curve his back so that his chin was resting on his knees like Thomas's. A strangely comfortable position, he thought. No wonder Thomas Likes it up here. 'Brothers or sisters?' replied Thomas. Yeah, Jess is in fifth year and my little brother is only six. His name's Eddie and he's a metamorphmagus same as me, but he ''really ''can't control his powers yet. Jessica ''hates ''that! She's the only one in the family who isn't one apart from Sasha here.' Thomas picked up the tiny ginger cat and handed her to Albus. She mewed plaintively, arching her back and baring her teeth at him in a disgruntled manner. She eyed him distastefully, digging her claws into his arm. With one rapid movement, she sprung at him, landing heavily and painfully on his head and unsheathing her claws to their maximum length. 'Aaagghh!' yelled Albus, grabbing the hissing kitten from off his head and letting it leap down onto the seats below them. 'Stupid cat! Shouted Thomas despairingly, checking to see if Albus was bleeding. 'Are you OK? He asked, extracting a tissue from his pocket and handing it to Albus. Albus gingerly dabbed his head, watching as deep crimson rosettes of blood seeped through the paper and wincing as the tissue pressed against his skin. He didn't know how one tiny kitten could do so much damage. Thomas pointed outside the compartment, and, Albus saw an extremely tall girl with long brunette hair that fell almost to her waist, small emerald green eyes and large, pale lips was standing in the aisle between her compartment and the boys'. She stood with her hands on her hips and a look of despaired annoyance on her face. She frowned disapprovingly up at Thomas, tapping her foot on the ground. Thomas's expression was now one of clear guilt. He swung his legs over the rail and twisted around so that he was hanging by his hands, his body swinging from the motion of the constantly swaying steam engine. He dropped heavily and awkwardly onto the aged looking, faded seats below him and straightened up, looking slightly anxious and nervous at what his elder sister would do to him. 'Thomas, how old are you?' asked Jessica, her hair masking the expression on her face as she grabbed her brother roughly by the wrist and jerked him up sharply into a standing position. 'What do you think you were doing, you idiot! You'll have no friends if you keep acting like a six year old! Gosh, I bet even Eddie wouldn't even do something as silly as that, and you know him, not exactly the family's best example of a sensible human being...' Thomas shifted his feet guiltily at Jessica's words, staring at the rocking floor with a sad look on his thin face. 'Sorry, Jess' he muttered, sounding genuinely apologetic. Albus could not see what Jessica thought was so wrong in sitting up in a luggage rack, but didn't dare speak, lest Jessica turn her anger on him. 'Sorry for being like that, bro' said Jessica, in a slightly softer and more hushed tone. She gave him a hug, her lips curling into the kind of smile that only older sisters know. 'See you later, Thomas' she smiled, and with a last look at her brother, slid open the compartment door and walked off down the aisle, her hair swishing out behind her like a waterfall.